Naruto: Rise of the Black Wind
by raveman2
Summary: On a day where chaos is insured a man appears out of no where to put stop to it, but during the sealing of the Kyuubi it wasn't the only thing that was sealed. Soon a new soil wielder will arise, to take up the fight against Chaos.
1. New World, New Savior

**Naruto: Rise of the Black Wind**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy: Unlimited.

**Rated: **For now it will be T, until I decide which is appropriate.

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, scrolls, etc."_

"YELLING!"

**"Boss Summons, Demons of Chaos, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking, ****Titles and ****Area location"**

_**'Demon/Boss thinking'**_

**"DEMON/BOSS YELLING"**

_Jutsu:"Wind Release: Rasengan!"_

_**"Triad Summoning"**_

**/Flashbacks/**

_Go to Youtube to check out the songs it'll be worth it._

"Fabula the Guide."

* * *

**Chapter 1: New World, New Savior**

**

* * *

**

**"You are a fool to come and be eaten by yourself."** Earl shouts in his twisted chaos form, **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** he roared as fusion was complete.

"Oh my! What is this? He has just become the chaos that was formed last time! states Osca one of the four Generals of Guardium, who was clutching on to the side of the bridge platform for dear life.

_'Black Wind...'_ Makenshi's voice came to Kaze in a grunting.

**"Do you really think you can defeat me? **

_'White Cloud.' _Kaze thought silently.

**Y****our finished!**"

_'Quickly! While... I'm sealing the chaos!'_

**"You'll all perish!"**

_'Now!'_

As Kaze holds his Magun up to the monstrous form of the fusion of Chaos-Earl and Sword-Dragon, he heard a sweet voice from behind.

_'Mr Kaze...'_ a different voice was spoken other then Makenshi.

Kaze gasped as he turned to look at the dead wolf girl who was laying in Lisa's arms, _'Please... use me... Mr Kaze.'_

He gasped again as he remembers something from his past.

**/Flashback/ **

He was holding the hand of a woman.

"Aura!"

"You must use my soil... my soil" she whispered to him,

Aura floated away from Kaze glowing in a bright light.

**/Flashback End/**

_'__Aura...__'_ as he remembers his tears flow towards Lou's body making her glow, _'__My sister...__'_

Lisa gasped as she witnesses Lou's turn into different assortment of colors which looked like a rainbow.

"Lou?" they both said as they watch there friend's body disappears, Moogle watched in silence as her body was replaced with a bright rainbow light which rivaled the beauty of the Aura Borealis rising upwards.

The rainbow colored light was beginning to combine at the center of the dome, "I don't care how much blood needs to be shed, as long as it's used to destroy Choas!" a bullet charge has been formed by the soil of Lou's body.

Kaze stood still until the bullet dropped into his hand. "Now!" he shouted.

* * *

_It's better when you play (Final Fantasy Unlimited OST - 13 Demon Gun Shot ) For all triad summonings._

* * *

_**"The light that fills up your eyes! Tears of the Rainbow!"**_ with a ding he flicks the charge with his thumb and lodges it into the Magun which automatically closed.

Moogle who was standing to the side took the initiative, "Alright my partner, USE MY SOIL!" after shouting it Moogle disappeared into a twirling light of sparkling whitish gray and black.

"Moogle!" shouted the twins.

In a flash a new charge was crafted from Moogle's soul, _**"The ultimate spirit! Soul Gunmetal!"**_ he displays it between his thumb and index finger before he lodged it into the Magun having it's hatch shut.

Lisa's eye's widened in realization, "They're crystallized lives-"

He looked up at the monster, "And finally..."

Everyone is now watching call upon the final charge.

He raised his arm to points at Chaos-Earl/Sword-Dragon, "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided..." he says as he slaps his hand on his chest, which had started to make Kaze glow up.

The ones that have traveled with him gasped as seeing his life leave him and spirals upward.

Ai teared up, "Soil charge..."

"Kaze.." shouted a teared eyed Yu.

There he stood with his long hair flailing in the wind, with his eyes closed, "Lisa." he spoke.

She gasped as she looked at him.

"Do it... Fire me." and with that a flash brightened the room, _**"The helix of my life! Endless White!"**_ his charge had floated into the slot, having it's lid closed readying to fire.

Lisa used her Kigan arts to spin the Magun's drill, "Transform my life into spiritual energy..." the contained heart started to beat rapidly and the barrel of the gun had lit up.

Lisa's tears dropped as she shouted out, "Chaos, please stop destroying life's!" she shouted as she fired the Magun.

***BANG!***

As the Magun was fired the charges came barreling out spiraling together to combine in front of the Chaos-formed/Sword-Dragon to create a bing bang that flashed before everyone.

"RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" he let out a mighty roar in his completed form, The mighty Gun-Dragon has returned.

Facing each other once again charge up there attacks in a way of beams of light firing upon each other.

Everyone is screaming from the blast of the attack's when they collided.

Gun-Dragon's beam broke through the Earl's attack cracking his core which contained the Chaos and pieces of Omega, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the Earl body was obliterated by the attack.

_'Black Wind... Kaze...'_

_'White Cloud... Makenshi..._'

"UNLIMITED!" Osca wails as he falls into the Chaos the abyss where he had help to create so much of.

* * *

**Outside of Fortress Guardium**

The Fortress of Guardium floated in ruins above the clouds. The blast from both of the dragon's attacks had completely demolished the floating fortress leaving only piles of debris and smoke.

"And what do you supposed happen to our entrapped travelers? Perhaps someday, I will tell you, when we meet once again." (1)

"What happen to Kaze you ask? Now that... is story for another time."

* * *

Somewhere in a different world Chaos still loomed threatening with it's never ending plague of misery that's follows it.

In a cave above the Hokage's Monument a Blonde-haired man was with a Red-headed woman "AAAH! IT HURTS!" Kushina screamed in pain as she was in labor.

"Uuuh" He moaned in pain as his wife as he gave her his hand for comfort, but instead she was breaking it.

"Uhmm... I've NEVER seen her cry out in pain like this before... do you...REALLY think she'll be ok?" Minato asked feeling afraid of this.

"Lord Hokage the Kyuubi is here and he's begun to attack!" shouted a Jounin guard

"Ok, give orders to men to slow it down, we need more time." Minato shouted as he put his hands on the intricate seal that was on Kushina's stomach which was broken.

"WAHHH!" She cried in pain... he thought that cause of the Kyuubi being free it had taken alot out of Kushina when using her own strength trying to keep it sealed up.

"You can do it Kushina, hang in there Naruto" Minato said to his soon to be son still in the womb.

"OOOOOOOOOOH~" Kushina yelled in pain.

"Ok she's ready, it's time to deliver this baby. Ok Kushina time to push!" an old woman said.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME! NOW HURRY UP AND GET HIM OUT OF ME!"She snapped in a furious state.

On the outside of the cave two Jounin's we're keeping watch for anything that was out of the ordinary, they cringed when they heard the Kage's wife scream again, "Damn, that kid must not want to leave."

"No kidding my ears are still are still ringing after the last one-" he replied to his comrade, but something came that came out of no where.

***Bang!***

***Bang!***

They stood alert after hearing a foreign noise.

"Halt! Who goes there!" the guard shouted out.

***Bang!***

***Bang!***

***Bang!***

Back inside the cave they all heard the bangs that came from the outside.

_'That didn't sound good. It an enemy planning attacking now?'_ "What's going out there?" Minato shouted out to his men.

"Sir, there's someone here wearing a black cloak, with distinctive markings and who currently holding some sort of weapon that made those bang sounds, like he had attacked the Kyuubi."

"Orders sir?" shouted the second guard who getting ready to attack to protect his Kage.

Minato looked at Kushina who was sweating hard, "Kushina I need to go see who it is and make sure it's not someone can harm us or the village."

She looked into his eye's and saw so much love and adoration, she loved him with all her heart, "Then hurry up and kill the bastard already! This is important time for us! AAAAHHHH!" she angrily screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON! HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" she yells scaring the doctor and nurse.

And so Minato left his wife's side to quickly go check out this character and quickly return, because to him an angry Kushina is scary Kushina.

* * *

As he exited the cave the first thing he saw was the monster that threatens to destroy his home and people approaching fast.

"What is this? Another form of chaos?" a unfamiliar voice was spoken.

Minato heard the unfamiliar voice and turned to see who they we're.  
There was the man standing on top of his stone head of the Hokage Monument. Who had a strange weapon of sort in his left hand.

When Minato laid his eye's on the stranger he had gotten an eerie feeling from him, he frowned as he pulled out his famous tri-kunai, "You! Who are you? What's your name? State your business"

"..." the stranger said nothing as he only looked at his bandaged right arm.

"I ask for your name, now answer me!" he heatedly said getting impatient when he still wasn't saying anything, "Can you at least answer this? Are you here to attack the village?"

"...No" he still had his arm raised looking at it.

_'Well that's good at least' Minato takes a good look at the enigma and could he could swear that this guy has the same features as Kushina. He ran his eyes up and down him he was wearing black pants, a grey shirt with a black vest on top of it, he also had a cloak with a gold plaque of some kind on the side to hold his cloak together with, he has long maroon hair just like Kushina's, but his was more rugged than hers tied up with a spiked band. He some sort of eye-wear what was broken on it's right side. and the marking on his face we're some kind of marking sort of like the Inuzuka's. Maybe, but now the only things he question now about him was the huge thing covering his right arm which had been wrapped around with cloth the hide it._

_'He's also not wearing a ninja head band, but could be a trick.'_, He relaxes abit, but enough to still be on guard, "I can get your word on that, your not here to attack us? You promise you won't try anything."

"..." silence was all he he gotten, but that until a shattering scream came from the cave.

A nurse runs out of the cave covered in blood, "Lord Yondaime! It's your wife you need to come quickly!"

'On no' he looks at her and then back the man in black who was looking in his direction staring at him with his Light/Dark Blue eyes, well one eye since the other was covered.

He didn't know how it was, but he left while knowing the stranger wouldn't attack the village.

Once he had arrived his heart had quickened severely as there was alot of blood, all belonging to his love, "Status?"

"We don't know, buts it's bad she's just started to hemorrhaged in her abdomen we got to hurry." shouted the doctor

"Alright, I'll give what I can, but I still need enough for when I face the Kyuubi."

"Understood thank you." a doctor said.

"You can do it, Kushina-san!" Minato supported

"NARUTO! You can do it my son! " Minato called out to his child as he flowed his chakra into Kushina's stomach trying to stabilize her and the baby.

Outside the stranger approached the cave, but was blocked by the Jounin's guarding the entrance,"Where do you think your going freak, we won't allow you to harm our Kage and wife!" he snarled while other gave a a menacing look.

He should just stood there staring blankly at them, after thinking they got the upper hand they let there guards down.

* * *

"Waah! Wahh!" a cry sounded outside the cave, but was blocked out by the sounds from the inside.

"Hot water!"the old woman said.

"R-right!" the doctor said.

"... He's here" Minato said.

Kushina begun to pant after being exhausted with tears on her eyes.

"Waaah! Waaah!" a baby cried.

"It's a healthy baby boy" the old woman said.

Minato begun to cry and gave a grin "Haha...! I'm a father" Minato said.

They gave the baby to it's mother, Kushina.

"Naruto... I was.. finally able... to see you" Kushina panted, beginning to pale.

"Doctor, what's going on with Kushina?" Minato fretted watching his wife lose her color.

"I'm afraid she's bled to much that we can't do anything about it."

"NO... It's alright Kushina! I know you must be exhausted from the labor... but you need to try and full control of yourself." Minato said as he put his hands on her stomach.

"Mi-Minato my love. I... I don't.. have anything left... to give. I feel as I don't... have much... longer so please... protect Naruto." she pleads while holding his hand.

"Of course my love." He kissed her hand in reassurance while his tears we're falling, "

"Please... don't be.. sad now is not time to cry... I... I love... you..both.." she closed her eyes for the final time as she has earned her rest.

As she passed on Minato pulled his wife into an embrace as he wept for her.

Everyone who we're there stood in silence in the remembrance of a proud kunoichi, who had touched so many with her heart. When they we're done they then reliazed someone else was in the room.

"What are you doing in here? Get out this is a private matter!" shouted the doctor.

"What?" Minato turned to see the stranger standing there with a solemn face, he began to growl, "What are you doing in here! Get out!"

The stranger understood his grief and had started to leave back through the cave's tunnel. He had suddenly stopped, but didn't turn around, "You should cry for when you have time." he had spoken for the second time since appearing.

"What was that?" a grieving Minato spoke with venom in his words.

"You have a village that's being attacked we're they dying and here you are crying over one dead body." He turned to look at him saw he would be able to see his blue eye, "Will you continue to stay with her, instead of helping those who are still of this world, or will you get up and stop the tolls from getting higher than they already are."

Minato went stiff over his late wife. He was feeling of things he was stunned, shocked, infuriated and horrified, he had dropped his head down.

"How dare you say that to our Hokage! He's just lost his love of course he's going to be like this-"

"No..." his head was down, " No, he's right. I'm not the only one who's lost loved ones, I'm only being selfish my village is dying and I am here." he looked towards the unknown enigma, "I know is to much to ask of you, but can you aid me in the fight."

"Lord Hokage? You can't be serious, you don't know this intruder. For all we know he probably has allies on the outskirts of the village ready to attack us?" shouted a frantic doctor,

"If he wanted to he would of kill us all, me including if I was still in the state I was before. Now I need you to send her body to the morgue. I don't want her to here any longer." he asks while carresing her face for the last time.

He got up and picked Naruto up as well, "We need to head to the Hokage Tower, please come." he walk over to him and went to put his hand on him, but withdrawal when having a gun shoved in his face, "Wow hold on, it will be faster if I teleport us there. I promise not to try anything."

He had lowered his weapon and allowed him be grab his shoulder," Alright we'll be there soon." he said while watching a sheet being pulled over Kushina's face before he disappears.

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but for what reason do you have in aiding us?" Jiraiya asked curiously

"If that beast is a form of Chaos then it's needs to be destroyed." he stated in his monotone voice.

Minato shook his head, "It can't be destroyed, it can only be sealed and the only way of sealing " he looks at his new born son. But then someone interupted and asked on what he prevously just heard.

"Wait, you mentioned something about Chaos. What is this Chaos?" asked the old Sarutobi

the stranger turned his gaze to the old village leader, "Chaos is evil at it's purest. An entity that thrives on nothing other than to consume everything in its path. A being that not only takes people's life, but there entire world's as well."

Jiraiya looked at the outsider sceptically, "I find that abit cryptic, care to elaborate?" he raised an eyebrow.

His look was a solemn one as his eyes flickered in thought,he looked into the perverted Sannin, "I... My world was consumed by Chaos and now I am the last of my people." he had spoke and walked out of the room.

As he watched him walk out Minato didn't say anything else on the matter, he didn't want to pry anymore than the others already did, it wasn't right to ask such things. "Ok, time to get going." he said in a voice, he looked back at his predecessor and teacher, "I'm counting on you to keep Naruto safe in my place."

"Good-bye brat, you we're the best student I could of ask for."

"Don't worry Minato your boy will be safe."

Minato Namikaze nodded at there words and left to catch up with the stranger.

Once outside Minato saw him standing there looking out to the battle field.

"Alright it's time to head out. I'll get us some transportation. " he did some hands signs and then slammed his hand on to the ground, "Summoning Art: Gamabunta!"

***Puff***

**"Huh? Minato what am I doing here, why have you summon me?"**

He points over to the large nine-tailed fox outside of the village causing havoc, **"Oh, the Kyuubi hey. Alright then let's get hoping. Oh and by the way who's the shrimp?"**

_'You call this a summon?'_ he thought silently.

"Ah yeah Gamabunta this is-" he paused, " Um, What is your name?"

He stood silently, "...Black Wind... But other's have been known to call me, Kaze."

He nods, "Well nice to meet you Kaze of the Black Wind, I am the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze current leader of this village."

"Ok, I've grabbed everything that will be needed, so Bunta what can you see?"

**"You and your friend better get on and quick. I see that it's reached the village's perimeter."**

"Alright, then let's go." he picks his son up and straps him to his back, then looks at Kaze who was staring at him.

They both nodded in the acknowledgement of what needed to be done.

* * *

Once arriving at the battle "Is there a way for you to slow him down?"

As Kaze kept his eyes on the foul beast he was calculating in his head what triad charge's he should.

**"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"** The Kyuubi roared as it sent a tail the interlopers.

Minato saw it coming, "Bunta jump now!"

**"Hang on!"** he crouches to then launch him and his passengers out of the way of the striking appendage, but only to loose someone.

"Kaze!" Minato shouts as his comrade fell from the giant toad and fall in to brush down below, "I hope he's ok." he turned a fierce glare that he was famous for.

**"Mhahahaha. What do you think your doing you pathetic humans! If your soldier's couldn't harm me, then what makes you think you can!"**

"Grr, take this _"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"_

The Kyuubi blocked the wind attack with all of his tails sheilding him from the blast.

**"Hahaha a nice try, but it wasn't enough, huh?" **the fox looked at the middle of the field to see someone in black standing there looking at him,** "Well what do you know. Someone else who wants to die prematurely, but it won't matter before to long everyone here will burn, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

He didn't say anything at all and the did not sit right with Kyuubi. It wanted the individual to shake in fear, but he wasn't he kept staring at him.

"So many lives have been lost within your destruction. Yet, this makes the field more designed to see to your destruction." he looked around at all the lost souls that had died on the field.

**"Who do you think your talking to worm. I am Kyuubi the Demon Nine-tailed Fox! I will never be beaten!"** he roars as he lashes a tail out at him planning squishing him, but instead it was intercepted by a Water Bullet attack and redirected the tail to hit the ground, right next to Kaze. Who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"WAAAH! WAAAH!" The crashing sound woke Naruto up.

"It's ok Naruto the mean old stuff fox can't hurt you." he said comforting his son while pissing the Kyuubi all at the time.

"When all this over I'm going to enjoy chewing on your son's carcass." he licked his lips which made Minato snarl.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto a loud cry feeling a negative influence.

***Bing* **

"What?" Kaze raised his right arm up and saw a glowing circle.

"It has moved?" _'Why now, after so long?'_

"Kaze I got your back, do what ever you have to do, but do it now!" Minato shouted in determination.

**"No matter what you do, you can't beat me!" **

Kaze nodded to Minato, "Soil, is my power!" A drill popped out from the side of the large bandaged arm, shocking Minato, then four points pop out in way a windmill sprouted.

As the windmill began to spin a black wind emanated from it, it ripped the cloth from it and began to suck up specks from all over the battle field.

His weapon began to hiss and then break apart to construct it self.

He raises it up into the air showing a metallic object structured to his arm, "The Magun has thawed."

"What, What in the world is that thing?" asked the Fourth Hokage.

He raised his arm to points at the Kyuubi, "The death of these soldier's will be your undoing, for the soil charge triad to use on you has been decided:

_**"The cry of a soul without light, Moss Green!"**_ with a ding he flicks the charge with his thumb and lodges it into the Magun which automatically closed.

"Who is is that in the middle of the field with Minato-sensei, and what sort thing is that?" thought aloud by a young Kakashi, who was watching the display from the positioned on top of Konoha's south gate.

_**"The soil that forbids the birth of life, Virgin White!" **_he displays it between his thumb and index finger before it was lodged it into the Magun having it's hatch shut.

"This was the same eerie feeling I felt when I first saw him. I'm feeling immense power coming from him." Minato said out load in awe and bewilderment.

**"Go ahead nothing you do will harm me!"** Roared Kyuubi as he lashed one of his tails out to squish the soil user and disrupts his attacks

**"Oh no you don't! Minato quick get off!"** Shouted to boss toad as he intercepted the Kyuubi's tail with his giant knife, **"What ever your doing, you better do it faster!"**

_"And finally, **To freeze all things, Ice Blue!"**_ once the charge had floated into the slot it's hatch had closed readying to be fire.

The Magun's drill starts to spin which makes the contained heart started to beat rapidly, as then barrel of the gun had began to glow bright.

_**"Shine... I summon you... Shiva!"**_

***BANG!***

As the soil charge twisted together an giant frozen statue was heading toward the Kyuubi.

The huge ice summon could be seen from the Hokage's Tower by the previous Hokage, his student and one of the Sannin.

"What in the world was that? A new type of summon?"

"I don't know sensei, but I'll find out what it is, after the battle settles and see to all of the civilian are taken care of.

The old man nodded to his student, "Understood, go and do the best you can Jiraiya. " his nodded before shushuned.

The Kyuubi looked at the ice sculpture and snorted, **"Is that all you have, Ice!"** he roared out as a burst of flames erupted from his maw, heading to meet the ice statue destroying it.

Before the Kyuubi could say anything dust from the broken pieces of ice flew past him making him sneeze.

**"You see, you can't defeat me with such a weak attack, it even made me sneeze!"** it bellowed preparing to launch another flame attack at him.

Kaze then slowly raised his left arm and pointed at the beast, "For being such a weak attack, it worked on you well enough?" he countered.

Minato's eyes grew wide, "Oh my god." he said in shock while holding his son close.

**"What?"** the Kyuubi replied as it turned it's head it's eyes widened in horror, **"WHAT, NO HOW CAN THAT BE!"**

What the Kyuubi shouted in denial was seeing 3 of his tails frozen, while the other tails as well as his body we're slowly beginning to freeze in a block of ice as well.

**"NO, IT CANNOT BE! I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON IN MY ELEMENT, SO WHY AM I FREEZING!"**

"Well it's seems I was right. Your a piece of Chaos, only those with Chaos inside them will only be truly affective. Your time on this plain ends now."

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Kyuubi let out one last mighty roar before finally freezing altogether from head to paw.

Kaze attempted to use another charge to destroy it, but stopped when he saw the Yondaime appeared beside him., "Thank you for that Kaze I'm actually glad your on our side, but now it's time for me to do what I must do." he stated, after hearing that Kaze released the Magun.

Minato turned towards his summon, "Gamabunta thank you for everything, it was an honor to have fought by your side and to you a friend." He spoke as held in his child in his arm, he knew it was nearly time.

The toad boss sheathed his long knife, **"As it was an honor to have fought by your side Minato. You have been the best henchmen that any mob boss could of asked for... Good-bye my friend"** and with that the great toad chief disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Minato didn't need to see to tell, who behind him and his son. He steeled himself towards Kaze, "On behalf of everyone here in this village I thank you Kaze of the Black Wind for the assistance of stopping the Kyuubi." he held out his left hand to shake Kaze's.

"You know... I know I had thought about it before, but I swear you truly would pass for a relative of Kushina, my late wife." he smiled at him letting go of his hand.

The Yondaime looked at the Kyuubi and than began to do a series of hand signs that Kaze wouldn't recognized.

"Please forgive me…" Minato said to himself as he shed a tear, as he finished the hand seals, "My son..."

The frozen Kyuubi realizing what was happening howled in fury as he tried to break free of the ice. The demon roared in anger as it slowly started to fade from existence. It disappeared from view and appeared to go into the newborn child.

With his last ounce of strength Minato placed his child down.

"My son…" Murmured Minato as he collapse to the ground next to where was Naruto crying, "Please don't cry my son me and your mother... will all ways be with you..." Minato spoke before shutting his eye's allowing his end to come.

And so another legend ends on this terrible day of October 10, fighting for everything that he had believed in and leaving his legacy with his son, Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze.

**

* * *

**

From a distance there was someone who watched the entire display.

"Hm, a soil user." his nosed twitched, "But how in the world would anyone like that be here?"

He turned around and grabbed his backpack and put it on, "This needs to be investigated, if there's someone else who can use that sort of power, then Chaos is not that far behind."

And with that he started to make his way down the destructed path left in the wake of the Kyuubi heading towards ground zero otherwise known as: Konoha, The Village Hidden within the Leaves.

* * *

(1) The bitch lied! They never made the next series on anime.

My favorite line out this: "Chaos is evil at it's purest. An entity that thrives on nothing other than to consume everything in its path. A being that not only takes people's life, but there entire world's as well."

**So how was that,**** this makes my fic's to three now. I thought I would give this a try and to see how this would turn out.**** I didn't expect to have written so much on this. This started from a small idea of 300 words and finished in one full chapter of 5600 words minus the A.N. There hasn't been many Naruto x FFU, there is one, but that hasn't continued since 09 so I guess this will take the spot light, that's if it does continues. This all I have at the moment so I will have to give this one a break, until I come up with something else. So until I'll continue on with my other works.**

**Well it's time to review, Check out the other stories and see if ya like like them too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**(**/Raveman/ - I haven't been on due to work and since writing doesn't pay may bills I have to work more so I can't spend all the time on here sorry. Now when I was told about this I didn't believe it, but after checking it out myself I was shocked then angered. Why the hell was created in the first place if not to display the works from people who put there blood sweat and tears into a lot of them just for it to deleted without even a warning. I don't understand if this was such an issue then why didn't the site bother to make an option for MA stories instead of introducing a new implement as Image Managers? Yes that's going to be a very useful option. Where the hell are our rights!) **Delete this note if you decide to res****end it.)**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raveman2

**The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...**


End file.
